Pueblo de los Kitsune
Introducción “¡¡¡Jajajaja!!! ¡Tu cara! ¡Tienes tarta por toda la cara!” - un Kitsune ciertamente molesto. Los Kitsune son los seres elegidos y bendecidos por la diosa del infortunio, la rapidez de manos y la agilidad. Siendo una raza de pequeñas criaturas pícaras dotadas de una inteligencia sin igual y dotes mágicas, son criaturas que sufren una inevitable necesidad de viajar y un tedioso interés por bromear y reirse de otros, algo que les lleva a ser expulsados de los pueblos con demasiada frecuencia. Los niños sienten una especial atracción por ellos; los adoran y les encanta compartir tiempo con estos veloces seres. Aunque por desgracia esto no siempre acaba bien, especialmente cuando un Kitsune debe pagar algo, dejando siempre a otros a cargo de dichos gastos y desapareciendo para siempre de la vista de aquellos afectados. Aspecto Los Kitsune tienen un aspecto humanoide de pequeño tamaño y semejante a zorros de pequeño tamaño. Poseen colas peludas y largas, grandes ojos y sonrisas encantadoras. La mayoría tienen un pelaje anaranjado o rojizo, con manchas oscuras y claras, pero algunos incluso son completamente negros o blancos. Los miembros más viejos y de mayor poder mágico poseen en ocasiones varias colas que, si es necesario, pueden encoger a placer, aludiendo a que "son colas robadas de Kitsunes que obviamente no las estaban usando de manera apropiada". Edad Los Kitsune tienen una larga esperanza de vida, con los más ancianos llegando a vivir hasta 300 o 400 años. Algunos miembros incluso proclaman que la diosa les "roba" vida a otras criaturas para dársela a sus bebés, con lo que creen explicar su larga vida comparada con la de otras bestias. Vestimentas La mayoría de los Kitsune se viste con ropas coloreadas y brillantes; cuanto más naturales y extravagantes, mejor. Les encantan las piedras preciosas y los metales, y normalmente se adornan con ellas tanto como pueden, un hábito tan extremo que ha llegado a convertirse en algo de mal gusto al relacionarse con otras criaturas. Reinos Principales Ninguno. Los Kitsune son nómadas y de estructura social de tipo gitana, que disfrutan del viaje a través de los largos caminos y profundos ríos del Este, siempre en búsqueda de entretenimiento, comercio y cualquier otra cosa que se les presente y suponga un beneficio. Algunos de ellos vagan solitariamente y con poco equipaje por el mundo, mientras que otros viajan en grandes caravanas llamativas, o en barcos que "toman prestados" y que hacen suyos decorándolos con colores y artilugios variados de sus viajes a través de los reinos. Aproximadamente cada década, los Kitsune deciden escribir una petición a alguno de los Países Libres para que les concedan permiso y tierras para organizar el Gran Consejo del Pueblo, una reunión para todos los Kitsune. En el periodo de una semana a un mes, todos los Kitsune capaces de viajar se congregan en el Gran Consejo del Pueblo, convirtiendo su asentamiento en una zona repleta de tiendas de campaña, puestos improvisados y caravanas, rebosantes de entretenimiento, comida y música. Tanto humanos como elfos u otras razas de bestias están teóricamente invitados a asistir, pero se les avisa despreocupadamente de que podrían ser objetos de hurto si lo hacen. En este tipo de reuniones, los Kitsune realizan intercambios de colas, se reúnen y prosiguen con antiguas rencillas con otros miembros de la comunidad, y otras cosas por el estilo. La mayoría de las naciones humanas DETESTAN el Gran Consejo del Pueblo, pero han comprobado rápidamente que cualquier intento de prevenir su realización acaba resultando en actos de hurto, incendios, chantajes y similares, hasta que se les concede permiso para hacerlo. Aprovechándose de ello, estos festivales han tenido lugar frecuentemente en casi todos los países, con la notable excepción de los Bosques Místicos. El único intento de celebrar el Gran Consejo allí ocurrió en el año 650, y aún se describe en la cultura de los Kitsune como "el Gran Consejo del que no queremos hablar" o "el Gran Consejo que no fue ni la mitad de divertido de lo que pensábamos que sería". Religión En teoría los Kitsune solo veneran a un única diosa, su creadora, Risurex. En la práctica, esta raza de pequeños zorros rechazan obedecer a nadie, y hacen que su diosa sea más un ente al que ignorar que al que venerar. En el peor de los casos, incluso roban y estafan a aquellos que siguen su doctrina. Los creyentes se dirigen a su diosa usando oraciones del estilo: "Mira...aquí tengo un precioso cofre. Dentro tengo unas maravillosas ganzúas, bien engrasadas y listas para usar. Creo que sabes bien lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Ey...fuiste tú quien me creó así, recuérdalo. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto. ¡Así que no me lo arruines y mira para otro lado!" (seguido de un apuñalamiento de los ojos de la figura de la diosa mientras los colocan apuntando hacia un símbolo sagrado). A veces incluso añaden en tono irónico "Te veo..." mientras juguetean con los ojos. Irónicamente, esta raza ha pretendido a lo largo de su existencia representar el papel de mensajeros divinos, sacerdotes de su diosa y otros roles de carácter divino. Los humanos, después de todo, parecen estar mucho más dispuestos a pagar grandes cantidades de dinero cuando se mencionan los dioses. Idiomas Trade Tongue, and Hand Cant, a series of subtle body gestures that allows them to communicate silently with each other when the occasion calls for secretive behaviour. Over the centuries many Kitsune have also taken to use Sign Cant, a simple set of sigils or symbols that they leave scratched into door frames, rocks, paving stones or other innocuous areas as warnings and hints to other Kitsune who might happen to stumble upon them. These signs include such gems as ‘Cheapskate’, ‘It’s like they want us to steal their stuff’ and the ever popular ‘CBEWW’ (short for ‘cute big eyes work well’). Nombres Comunes Los Kitsunes se llaman de la manera que les apetece, importándoles poco el sitio del que provenga el nombre. They’re as likely to have Summerlander names such as Thom or Maggie as they are Ibrimite or Solumnian ones. They don’t have last names as the other races would understand them, instead they have ‘boasts’, effectively tall tales that they claim they’ve committed. Younger Kitsune normally call themselves ridiculously exaggerated things like Thom 'Who Sailed to the Moon and Ate a Mountain of Cheese'. Older, craftier members prefer to brag in a subtler way like Illya 'the Name Screamed by a Thousand and Five Foolish Homeowners who should really thank her for letting them know their security wasn’t very good' while some are just bold Alya 'Four Times Winner of Solumnia’s Most Energetic Lover and BallRoom Dance Enthusiast competition' (Note: This doesn't exist. Solumnians are renowned for many things. Fun is not one of them.) Profesiones comunes Los Kitsune no tienen profesiones al uso. Por un lado, la palabra "profesión" implica trabajar demasiado, algo que le queda grande a una raza construida y criada para para odiar el trabajo duro. Por otro, tener una profesión implica que han decidido dedicarse a una cosa única y centrarse en ella para dar lo mejor de sí mismos, algo que aburre a los Kitsune inmediatamente. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos tienen lo que podrían llamarse "campos de interés." La mayoría de los Kitsune son ladrones, pero lo aplican de maneras diferentes. Algunos se convierten en ilusionistas, otros roban de manera semi-legal como mercaderes, y algunos incluso prueban con cosas menos ilegales como la música, la canción o la danza, ayudándoles a sobrevivir a lo largo y ancho de los países libres. Personalidad The Kitsune are small bundles of optimistic larceny rolled into a grinning package. To a kitsune the world is full of their stuff which people seem to be foolishly trying to keep from them. Doors, padlocks, gates, cells, laws... all of these are just minor inconveniences to them getting what they want. To friends and acquaintances one of the more terrifying things a kitsune can say is ‘Ooooh... that’s interesting! I bet it wants to come home with me!’, indicating a strange harebrained scheme is about to unfold and the law alerted. They truly love their friends and take great pleasure in entertainment and simply living life, but as a race they were created by a goddess of thievery and misfortune for her personal amusement. In some respects the Kitsunes' thought processes about the world can be defined as "Oh. A thing. Do I want it? Yes? Then can I steal it? No? Bored now, moving on." Unlike most thieves, the Kitsune believe they can steal ANYTHING. Not just objects but hearts, minds, even names. They might randomly announce that they’ve stolen a human’s dead grandfather and he’s THEIR grandfather now, so sorry. Ultimately they're a strange but oddly charming race who's logic only make sense to one another. Historia The smallest and craftiest of the beast-kin tribes, the Kitsune were the chosen of Risurex the Trickster goddess. Created almost on a whim, they spread across the world in small enthusiastic groups, usually living in the shadow of one of the bigger races. Like many of the others they were badly affected by the Decay, the time when the old gods lost contact with the world. They quickly devolved, keeping much of their cleverness but turning bestial and frequently insane. For centuries they lived as small natured barbaric tribes, squabbling over trinkets, raiding travellers and generally making a nuisance of themselves. During this time they were known as 'Jackals'. Hoy en día... The return of the Old Gods has restored the race to their loud and larcenous glory. Ahora, con el ejército Espejo alzándose de nuevo, los Kitsune han comenzado a actuar como exploradores no oficiales, tendiendo una red de información a lo largo de los Reinos Libres. Cuando la sombra se extienda, no habrá una raza mejor preparada para informar y alarmar a los reinos que estos pequeños ladrones.